


Chrysalis

by Thirstavos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirstavos/pseuds/Thirstavos
Summary: Viren wakes in a cave, only to learn that his plans have failed, and all he held dear has been lost. All but his daughter, Claudia. But has she gone beyond his reach by bringing him back from the dead? And what about the cocoon that offers a source of light in their dark refuge?An exploration of the events that take place after season three of The Dragon Prince.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 217





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Season Three of The Dragon Prince

Viren stared at the glowing cocoon across from him. He had lost track of how many days had passed since he first woke in the cave. It could have been months, for all he knew.

His strength had yet to return after Claudia brought him back from death’s door. Though, he was beginning to suspect the weakness he was feeling was due to Aaravos ripping his power from him in order to be reborn in the realm outside the elf’s mysterious prison.

At least, that was what he assumed had happened to the strength he had been so accustomed to feeling, as the dark magic coursed through his blood. But perhaps it had left him when he had died?

Viren covered his face with his hands. That was such an odd thing to think about. He had died. He had plummeted to his death, while Prince Callum had risked his life to save the hideous elven girl who was responsible for his death. His fingers slowly trailed down his cheeks, coming to a rest on the coarse beard along his jawline.

Callum. He had grown wings. The boy had used magic without having to sacrifice a creature of Xadian origin. It was an impossible feat, and yet the young prince had done it somehow, which made Viren question all that he knew about magic.

Once more, his gaze drifted to the shadow within the illuminated cocoon. Aaravos’ voice had been with Viren for so long that it was odd not to hear the deep whispers in his ear. He felt lost without the elf to guide him— tell him what to do now that he had lost everything.

Well, nearly everything. He still had Claudia. Somehow.

The broken crown was sitting on a rock, only a few feet from where Viren sat. It still had his blood on it. Claudia had wanted to hide it, but he had insisted she leave it there as a reminder of his failure. And of the life that he had lost.

They had yet to speak about what Claudia had done to revive him. Viren knew that he should bring it up, but after Claudia had disposed of the body, it seemed like his opportunity to broach the subject had passed. So they let the awkward tension of unspoken deeds linger.

The soldier that had been lain on the cavern floor was one that Viren had known. Lukale, a young man that had just started a family of his own the year prior to this great war. He had been a kind-hearted man, and one of the first to pledge their fealty to Viren after Ezran had abdicated the crown. Viren supposed that Lukale could have willingly given his life for Viren’s, but judging from the way Claudia refused to even look at the corner where his body had been stored, it was obvious the sacrifice had been forced upon him.

While Viren was grateful to be breathing once more, he worried the cost had been too much for his daughter to bear. The days where she had been alone after the battle with nothing but a corpse of a father and a strange cocoon to keep her company, must have been traumatic for her. There had been some evenings where he had woken up to the sound of her quietly crying on the opposite side of the cave, but when Viren had asked if there was something wrong, she simply had wiped away her tears and said she was just relieved to have him back.

Viren groaned as he climbed onto his feet. It was still difficult for him to stand without the support of the walking stick Claudia had found for him a few days ago, but he was determined to rebuild his muscles so he had enough strength to venture outside of the cavern and get a breath of fresh air.

Supporting himself by placing a hand against the cavern wall, Viren made his way over to the cocoon and stared up at it. The shadow in the center was growing larger and there was a soft thumping emanating from it, as though it were the cocoon’s heartbeat.

“This is all your fault, you know,” he muttered. “I just wanted to protect humanity. So how did it come to this?” Viren half expected to hear Aaravos’ snide response, but there was nothing. Only silence.

“How could you do this to me?” he demanded. “I trusted you, Aaravos. And now you have abandoned me when I need you the most.”

Viren was livid. Angry at Aaravos, but mainly at himself for so foolishly following the elf like a child blinded by the promise of the power to accomplish their dreams. The worst part was, Viren enjoyed every moment of it. He had a taste of true power and had let the darkness dictate his decisions.

“Dad?”

He turned. Claudia was standing near the cavern entrance with an arm full of logs for the fire. Despite spending days together, Viren was still shocked each time he saw her stark white hair on the right side of her head. Yet another reminder of his failure.

“What are you doing up?” Claudia asked, tossing the logs aside. She rushed to Viren’s side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to offer extra support.

“Claudia, please,” he mumbled. “I am capable of standing on my own.”

She laughed weakly, but ignored his protest and led him back to the rock that he had been using as a seat for the last few days. “I know, Dad, but you need to take it easy until your strength has returned.”

Viren sat without further argument and watched as his daughter gathered up the logs she had discarded. With care, she stacked them near the small fire pit then placed a couple in the dying flames to revive them. Though she appeared calm, Viren noticed a slight tremble in her hands.

“Claudia,” he began but felt his throat tighten before he could ask her if she was okay. He knew that her answer would just be a lie to appease him. “Thank you,” Viren said instead. “For staying with me during all of this.”

“Of course,” she replied, holding her hands out near the flames to warm herself as the temperature in the cave continued to drop the closer evening approached. “You’re my dad, Dad. I won’t leave you. We have to stick together.”

Viren offered her a smile, but there was a sadness in her tone that made the air heavy with thoughts of their missing family member.  
“I will make things right with Soren, Claudia,” he reassured, but hesitated when her eyes narrowed and her lips curled with anger. “Claudia?”

She let out a deep breath and faced him. Her hand brushed a strip of white hair behind her ear and she bit her lip. “There, uh, there is something I need to tell you, Dad.”

Claudia stood, walked to his side then knelt down next to him. Delicately, she took his hand in hers and said, “It’s about the battle.” She paused, eyes searching the ground for a moment before meeting Viren’s once more. “When you were at the top of the Storm Spire, Soren, he…” Her grip tightened around his fingers. “The illusion. He thought you were going to kill Prince Ezran and he… Dad, Soren stabbed you.”

“What?”


	2. Reflection and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren continues to heal from his recent brush with death, and waits with Claudia for Aaravos' rebirth. During this time, Viren has plenty of time to reflect on the mistakes he made to end up on this path. But will he be able to rectify these mistakes. Better yet, does he even want to?

The embers of the fire were beginning to dwindle. Viren knew he should get up and put on another log before they went out completely, but he merely continued to stare at the fading light.

The conversation he had had with Claudia before their makeshift dinner of roasted reptile, was repeating over and over in his mind. He had listened calmly while his daughter explained all that happened. Soren had driving his sword through the heart of the illusion Claudia had created. His own son had delivered a killing blow to protect Ezran.

Viren pulled the itchy blanket Claudia had found for him after their third evening in the cave, up to his neck.  
But the shivering continued, and he began to suspect the trembling had nothing to do with the temperature.

Nighttime was always the worst. Since Viren spent most of his days sleeping while Claudia searched for food and supplies, he was often awake during the evenings with only his thoughts to keep him company. Tonight, memories of Soren plagued his mind. Viren had been prepared to sacrifice his own children to save Katolis. He would have given his own life— hell, he did— so Viren was confused by the overwhelming grief he was feeling.

Harrow had asked Viren if he was willing to die for his king and he had hesitated. At the time, he had feared death, but if his friend were to ask him that same question now, there would have been no hesitation. He had to wonder what would have happened if Viren had answered Harrow with confidence in the first place. Would the king have followed Viren’s plan or would Harrow still refuse to use the soulfang serpent?

Viren rolled over onto his side, eyes drifting over to Aaravos’ chrysalis.

He missed Harrow. His heart ached for his friend, but no amount of wishing would bring Harrow back to him. The moonshadow elves had seen to that. Though Harrow had been their target, they had taken everything from Viren with their actions that night. The elves were the reason his life was now in shambles.

With a sigh, Viren sat up then drew his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at the glowing cocoon.

“Wake up already,” he hissed.

The soft thumping of a heartbeat was the only reply Aaravos offered. Viren narrowed his eyes, anger starting to bubble within him once more. He needed the startouched to wake. To guide Viren. To tell him what to do next and praise him when his actions were successful.

Aaravos had made Viren feel powerful— like he was finally able to play the role that fate had handed to him many years ago, but Harrow had constantly denied him. There had been no one to tell him dark magic was the root of all of Katolis’ problems. No. Quite the opposite. Aaravos had encouraged Viren to use his gift and that made him feel good. Useful. Important.

Foolish. That was what he felt like now. The power that Viren possessed was not enough to win the war against Xadia, even with Aaravos’ guidance. Weak. He had been too weak, as always.

A soft moan from behind drew his attention. Claudia was trembling in her sleep, despite the wool blanket and crimson cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Her face twisted into one of pain and tears formed along her lash lines.

“Claudia?” he whispered. After no response, he lay back down and watched her for a moment. The shaking continued so he reached out and gently stroked her long, white locks.

This was not the first night she had had nightmares. The first evening, she had woken up, screaming, scaring Viren half to death. She had thrown her arms around him, and, when he asked what she had been dreaming of, she had been unable to answer through her sobs.

Eventually, Viren had been able to pry the subject of her nightmares out of her, but he wished he had let the topic go. Claudia had reoccurring nightmares about the battle. More specifically, about watching her father fall to his death and having to gather pieces in order to revive him.

Dealing with the fact that he had been dead had been tough enough. Hearing grizzly details like that made him nauseous. But, he was also proud of his daughter. She had managed to keep levelheaded enough to find a way to bring him back, while clearly dealing with a traumatic situation that continued to haunt her.

With a sharp inhale, Claudia’s eyes snapped open. She gasped for air.

“It’s okay,” Viren soothed. “You were dreaming again.”

Her emerald eyes came to a focus and she smiled weakly at him. “You’re here.”

“I am,” Viren answered, not for the first time. Each evening she woke from her nightmares, Claudia seemed to be confused about whether or not her father was alive or dead. Understandable, since moments earlier, he had been nothing more than a broken corpse in her mind.

“Go back to sleep, Claudia. I will be here when you wake up,” Viren comforted.

“Promise?”

“You have my word,” he swore.

Viren continued to pet her hair until she drifted off into what was hopefully a deep and restful sleep. Then he climbed to his feet and gathered up a couple of logs from the pile Claudia had set up a few feet away from the fire. He lay them over the embers then glanced up at the cocoon.

“I don’t suppose you could restart the fire for me, hm?”

Shaking his head, Viren went to grab the flint but paused. He closed his eyes, thinking about all the times he had used dark magic to create fire. He tried to call forth the same power he was so used to feeling, without the creatures he needed to kill in order to capture their magic, but there was nothing. No familiar sensation of strength rushing through his veins.

Viren growled. “How did he do it?”

It was unfair that a whelp like Prince Callum could master the primal sources when Viren had dedicated nearly his entire life to the ways of magic.

He struck the flint together— harder than necessary— until a spark managed to become a flame. Resting against a rock, Viren watched the flames work to devour the logs and found himself thinking about the past once more that evening.

One autumn, Harrow had decided to take his family to the Banther Lodge, inviting Viren, Soren, and Claudia along with them. They had both been quite young still, so a trip like that had felt like a grand adventure to his children.

Sarai took it upon herself to entertain the children while Viren and Harrow rode up ahead. Once they arrived at the lodge, Soren started spouting off nonsense about the large creature that Sarai had told them about, which apparently prowled the grounds at night. Viren had insisted there was no such creature, but both Soren and Claudia demanded their father try to capture the beast.

Unable to convince them that Sarai was merely teasing, Viren had no choice but to camp outside the first evening. That night was the first time Claudia managed to create fire through dark magic. He was beyond proud of her seemingly natural affinity for magic and perhaps neglected Soren while dotting on his daughter because the next thing he knew, his son had disappeared.

Panicked, Viren had woken Harrow and Sarai to help find Soren. Harrow stayed behind with Claudia, Callum, and baby Ezran, while Sarai went with Viren to search for the missing boy. He was grateful for her that evening. She managed to keep him relatively calm, insisting Soren would be okay and that they would find him soon.

Sure enough, they did. Soren had gotten lost in the surrounding woods while on his quest to find the Banther Beast and impress his father. Overcome with relief, Viren had pulled his son into his arms and refused to let him go until they had returned to the lodge.

Now that he thought about it, that might have been the last time he had hugged his son.

“Soren,” he sighed, and rubbed his face with his hands.

Viren knew that his recent actions towards Soren were horrendous, but what else was he to do?

With Ezran refusing to join Neolandia in the war against Xadia, the child had proven Viren right to worry about Ezran taking the throne. Viren felt justified in asking Soren to rid Katolis of its weak link, but his children would never be able to understand the sacrifices that were necessary to protect the masses.

Viren looked down at Claudia. Though, perhaps she was beginning to learn?

Still. Aaravos had been right. If Viren had admitted to ordering Soren to kill the princes, Claudia might not be here with him, which meant Viren would be dead. There was a choice that had to be made and he made that decision with practical thought.

Soren had always been his beloved son, but Viren found it difficult to connect with him, whereas it was easier to bond with Claudia over their interest in dark magic. Viren knew Soren was desperate to prove himself, which was why Viren assumed that his son would stay by his side no matter what.

It was an assumption that Viren would always regret.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia tries to come to terms with the doubts and remorse in her heart by asking Viren about one of his past acts. Will they be able to talk about Claudia’s decision to trade another’s life for her father’s or will she continue to grow more distance?

At first, it hurt. After spending weeks in the cave, with fire and Aaravos’ cocoon as the only source of light, the natural sunlight was too harsh for Viren’s eyes. He placed a hand on his forehead to shield himself from the bright assault and squinted, trying to see as far into the distance as possible.

Storm Spire loomed overhead behind him, casting a long shadow that stretched beyond the horizon like a dark path back to hell. Just the very sight of the mountain sent a shiver of fear throughout his body and his knees felt weak.

Claudia wrapped her arm around her father’s waist to help support him. She had been watching him closely this entire time, which annoyed Viren. He knew she was only observing him out of concern, but her scrutinizing stare made him feel even weaker than he already did.

“Maybe we should go back?” Claudia asked, adjusting the hood of her crimson cloak so it hid most of her hair.

“No, not yet,” Viren replied, gently pushing her away to stand on his own two feet. “Let me enjoy the fresh air for a while longer.”

Claudia looked hesitant but nodded. She wrapped her arms around herself, as though she was trying to comfort herself from something.

“Is something troubling you, Claudia?”

It was a stupid question. He knew that there were lots of things bothering her. There was a lot on his mind, too, and Viren could only guess at the thoughts going through her head after all that she had been through. Still. Viren was glad he asked it. It brought about the opportunity to finally address one of the biggest instigators to the guilt he was feeling.

“I’m fine,” she answered softly. There was a trembling in her voice that betrayed her true emotional state.

Viren extended a hand for her to take. “Let’s go sit down and have a chat.” He offered her a small smile in the hopes that she would understand that he merely wanted to help her deal with her emotions and not judge or attack her for her recent choices.

“I’m fine, Dad,” Claudia insisted, refusing to take his hand. Her tone was as sharp as the golden sun staff she carried in her hand.

She held onto it more and more often, which was another concern weighing heavy on Viren’s heart. He was all too familiar with the irresistible allure of power. The sunfire staff had briefly been in his possession before Aaravos insisted Claudia wield it into battle. There was no denying it made him feel invincible while he held it. Like his body had been set afire with the strength of the sun itself. A pleasurable pain that he wished to unleash upon the world.

Claudia told him it was for protection. They were still deep in enemy territory, and even though the world thought Viren was dead, Claudia was now wanted for treason against the human kingdoms. Both humans and elves were hunting her down. A consequence Viren had never considered when asking his children to follow him into war. He had been so certain they would win with Aaravos to lead them.

The thought that their side might lose never even crossed his mind.

The notion that both humans and elves alike would be celebrating his death was infuriating. All of Viren’s actions were motivated by his desire to bring peace to Katolis, and it was his war that ushered in a new era of understanding between humans and elven kind. Yet, it was the young elf girl, Rayla, that the people were calling a hero. A hero for ending the life of the evil tyrant, Viren.

He had laughed when Claudia informed him of the current state of the human kingdoms and Xadia. Surely, she had been joking when she told Viren that he was being blamed for Prince Kasef’s death. After all, it had been Aanya’s arrows that had pierced through the prince. But there had been no trace of humor in Claudia’s face. No, she had been utterly serious as she told him the five human kingdoms had been united in their decision to tear down the borders between the human world and Xadia.

It seemed that the dragon queen was willing to forgive humanity for their past transgressions with the return of her son, the young dragon prince, whom Ezran had apparently named Azymondias.

“Zym, for short,” Claudia had whispered with wistfulness to her voice.

Viren knew she was thinking about the weeks she had been with Soren, trying to track down the princes. The first few nights after he woke from the dead, Claudia had been too afraid to sleep so she had told him a little about their trip. About Moonhenge and the date that she had shared with Callum.

Needless to say, Viren was surprised to learn that his daughter had feelings for Callum in a romantic manner. It made him realize that she was still very much a child, despite the incredible power she was able to wield, and he felt a disappointment on her behalf.

The chances of Claudia being able to have a normal life were basically nonexistent at this point. Unless King Ezran pardoned her, Claudia would live the rest of her life in hiding. She would never get to experience things— like love— the way things were. His daughter could claim she was fine, but he refused to believe that was the case. How could she possibly be okay with the situation she had been thrust into?

“Sit with me,” Viren requested, holding his hand out once more.

Knowing it was a pointless battle, Claudia obeyed and slid her fingers into her father’s palm. He gently pulled her to the side of the mountain that had been their makeshift home for the past few weeks. They sat in the shade, and Viren’s eyes drifted over to the crumbling stone structure that was once the great Dragon King, Avizandum.

To his surprise, Claudia spoke first, “Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?” he asked, raising a brow. His gaze searched her face for some hint as to what she had been referring to. There were many things he found himself regretting lately.

“Convincing Harrow to help kill Thunder,” she explained. “If we had just left the dragons alone then maybe none of this would have happened.”

Viren places a hand over her’s and smiled. “I can say with absolute certainty that slaying Avizandum is not a regret of mine.” Noticing her confusion and the way Claudia’s lips parted to protest, Viren added, “Though this was not the future I had hoped for you, or myself, I don’t regret killing Avizandum or taking that egg.

“If Harrow and I not taken action, the dragon prince would have been born years ago and Katolis would be living in the constant fear that each day could be the day that the dragons decide to attack.”

Claudia frowned but offered no argument.

“The humans can say what they want about me, but it was my decision that day that led to this outcome. My actions brought about this makeshift truce. And it will be our actions, Claudia, that will bring true peace to our kingdom.”

Claudia pulled her hand away and stood. She picked up the sunfire staff and looked towards the horizon, where Avizandum still reached out for his family.

“We don’t have a kingdom anymore, Dad,” she muttered.

Viren looked up at her. She looked older. His daughter had lost that spark of innocence in her eyes. Now, they stared back at him, as though through a shield of emerald— guarded, distant. Even cold. That playful smile was gone, replaced by sternly pursed lips and dark circles under her eyes.

“I will fix this, Claudia,” he assured, though his voice was strained, and there was thick doubt in his words.

“There are some things that can’t be fixed,” she replied softly, fingers subconsciously reaching up to tug at the white strands that fell past her shoulders. Without another word, she started to walk away.

Viren struggled back into his feet, using the mountainside as support. He took a step forward, feeling his knee give an angry throb of pain in protest of the sudden movement, and tried to grab ahold of his daughter’s shoulder, but she was already beyond his reach.

“Claudia, wait,” he pleaded, but she kept walking until she disappeared into the shadow of Avizandum.


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren decides to venture out on his own-- against Claudia's wishes.

Tonight was the night. He had decided. The moment Claudia returned to the cavern, Viren was going to demand she sit down so they could finish the conversation that she had walked away from earlier that afternoon. As tough as the conversation would be, it could be delayed no longer.

The whole day, Viren had been worried that Claudia had decided to leave him, too. It was the most pragmatic choice to make. If she returned to Katolis and begged King Ezran for forgiveness, she might be able to return to a normal life. The child was weak-hearted enough to offer her a pardon.

Part of Viren hoped he would never see her again. That she would be smart enough to abandon him, as Soren had, but he was also terrified by the thought of being alone.

The cocoon thumped loudly in response, as though reminding him that he was not quite as alone as he seemed to think. The steady beating comforted Viren, and he wished to hear Aaravos’ voice whisper into his ear once more.

Over the weeks, Viren had found himself thinking less about Aaravos and grand plans of returning to Katolis to reclaim the throne. Instead, his thoughts had been occupied with questions, like, would this truce between elves and humans actually withstand? Was there any possible way to make amends with Soren? Could Claudia give up dark magic now that she had a taste of what it could truly do?

What would Aaravos do once he woke up?

That was the question that scared and excited Viren the most.

Though they had lost the battle at Storm Spire, Viren could rally more troops and wipe out the elves and dragons alike. Humanity could finally know peace with the threat of their Xadian enemies destroyed, and then the people would recognize what it was that Viren had been fighting so hard to give them.

He could repair his relationship with Soren and give Claudia a second chance at life, much like she had given him one. Another chance to fulfill his destiny and bring peace to Katolis.

Viren poked the cocoon with a finger. The chrysalis felt warmer than it had the past few days, which made his heart race. Surely, Aaravos was almost ready to emerge from the shell.

He pulled his hand back, examining the shadow within the glow. It was difficult to tell what exactly was growing inside, but Viren had to assume it was some sort of host body for the elf to possess until he found a way out of the mirror— if there even was a way to escape the prison Avizandum had put Aaravos in.

Viren ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. It was unkempt and greasy after weeks of going unwashed. A bath would be incredible right about then, but Claudia had insisted it was unsafe to linger at the river due to all of the creatures that also used it as a source of drinking water.

Whenever she ventured out to refill the helmet they were using as a makeshift canteen, Claudia was back before Viren had time to wonder where she had gone, which meant the river was close. If he was careful, Viren could possibly wash some of the grime off his body before being caught by a denizen of Xadia.

With one last look at Aaravos’ cocoon, Viren decided to risk it. Grabbing his walking stick, he made his way back out of the cave. The sun was still high overhead so he most likely had plenty of time before Claudia returned for the evening.

A small smile tugged on his lips. It felt like he was a young teen again, sneaking out from home, hoping his mother would be too preoccupied to notice his absence. Viren had been a handful at that age. Though, it had mainly been due to Harrow’s influence. Viren’s mother had despised Harrow.

His smile faltered as reality hit him. There would be no more adventures with Harrow. No more carefree days of trips to the lake or hikes through the Katolis mountains. Everything had changed once Harrow became king. Though Viren had never noticed, there had been a shift in their friendship that day. An unspoken wedge that Harrow had driven into their relationship that only caused it to crack further with each passing year.  
A wedge that was constantly hammered in at every possible opportunity by Sarai.

That woman. Viren had hated her, but he had put up with Sarai because Harrow was head over heels in love with the woman, for some reason beyond Viren’s grasp. The two of them had constantly been at odds with one another, putting Harrow in an awkward position where he was forced to choose between his friend and his wife. More often than not, Harrow sided with Sarai, which infuriated Viren. They had been friends since near birth, but along came a woman, and Harrow practically tossed their relationship aside.

Still, the day that Sarai had died, Viren felt genuine grief. Perhaps their constant fighting had created a bond of friendship without him realizing it. When she had ridden off to face Avizandum, Viren had feared for her wellbeing. He knew if she were to go alone, she would die and Harrow would be devastated.

Without thinking of his own life, Viren had chased after Sarai. If he could save her then he had to try. But he had failed. He had been too weak. Always, too weak. Sarai had died in his arms and Viren vowed revenge for the loss of the woman whom he thought he hated but perhaps held dearer in his heart than he had known.

Sighing, Viren pushed aside the sad memories and started his trek into the mountain to reach the river that ran through it.

He drove his walking sticking into the sand and took a large step forward, glancing around. This was the first time that Viren had stopped to actually take in the sights that Xadia had to offer. On the journey down to the Storm Spire, he had been too preoccupied with the upcoming battle to enjoy the terrain. That, and the floating elven apparition had been quite distracting.

But now that he had the time, Viren took everything in. The trees further up the mountain stretched impossibly high overhead and were such a vibrant green that he wondered if he were on a different planet entirely. Magical creatures skittered along the branches, jumping from tree to tree with ease.

Viren’s gaze was locked on the soaring animals above that he nearly stepped on the odd creatures below. A small squeak stopped him just before he brought his foot down on what looked like a red ball of yarn or cotton.

“Hello there,” he said, carefully setting his foot down. Viren crouched to get a better look at the bizarre animal. “What sort of power do you have to offer?” he asked in a soothing tone.

The large eyes blinked up at him then the animal scurried away, disappearing behind a log. He was about to stand when multiple eyes peered at him over the mossy wood. Creatures of varying colors bounced over, cautiously staring up at Viren.

“Uh, hello?” he mumbled, startled by the seemingly never-ending stream of colors.

The animals crawled onto his bare feet and Viren laughed as the fur tickled his flesh.

“St-stop,” he gasped, trying to bat them away. His laughter only seemed to encourage them because more of the odd animals climbed onto his body until he was nearly covered.

Viren raised a hand, bringing the creatures on his fingers closer so he could get a better look at them. He had never seen animals like this before— nor had he seen them in any of his texts.

“What are you?” he asked the pair of eyes staring up at him. They merely blinked, giving him no sort of spoken answer, which was no surprise.

Gently, he shook his hand, trying to pry the animals off. They slowly made their way back to the ground and chittered up at him, as though to thank him for letting them examine the odd human in their woods.

“So long then,” Viren said, as he continued onward, toward the sound of rushing water.

The current in the river was stronger than he had expected. There was no way he could safely go into the waters without being swept away. With a frown, he knelt down next to a spot in the river where the water was calmer then looked at his reflection on the surface. It was startling to see himself looking so disheveled. Viren had always kept himself well-groomed— not a single hair was ever out of place. But after weeks of living in a cave with no sort of mirror or way to clean himself, Viren looked almost like an entirely different person.

His beard was in desperate need of a trim. It hung past his jawline by a few inches now, and the patch that was beginning to turn white seemed to be getting bigger.

Claudia wasn’t the only one that looked older.

Viren cupped his hands together and dipped them into the water, flinching by how cold it felt compared to the hot air surrounding him. He splashed his face with the water, immediately feeling a sense of relief as the top layer of dirt was washed off of his skin. He filled his hands with water again then buried his face into his palms, letting the liquid absorb into his skin.

The sound of a branch snapping reached his ears and Viren tensed. Slowly, he moved his hands away from his face and looked across the river. His eyes widened and a weak gasp escaped his lips.


	5. Truth in Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren confronts a ghost from his past and ends up unintentionally revealing a secret to Claudia. Will his deception be too much for her to forgive, and just how much longer will Aaravos stay inside the chrysalis?

Golden eyes stared up at Viren from across the river. The sharp talons dug into the sand along the riverbed, a broken twig beneath one of his feet. His dark wings spread wide and the long feathers at the back of his head stood on end— expanding his size to intimidate his prey.

“Ha—Harrow,” Viren stuttered. 

The bird let out a shrill cry, taking another step forward. His eyes never left Viren’s. 

“Harrow? What are you doing here?” Viren demanded, voice quivering. 

It was still hard to wrap his mind around the fact that his best friend was trapped in the body of a bird, but there had been no other way to keep Harrow alive. Viren _had_ to use the soulfang serpent to save his friend. His brother. His king. Even if Harrow would never be able to forgive Viren, he refused to stand by and let his best friend die. That was the one time Viren had actually been strong enough to save the one he cared about. 

The head that once belonged to Pip cocked to the side and the yellow beak opened to let out another harsh cry. Viren knew Harrow was furious. There was no doubt in his mind— nor did he blame Harrow for the animosity. 

What Viren was having trouble with was figuring out why Harrow was here, before him, instead of back at Katolis to be with his sons. Especially with Ezran’s formal coronation coming up. 

Viren remained frozen in place, afraid to antagonize Harrow in case he decided to attack with those deadly talons. There was no magic left in Viren’s body to defend himself, but he hoped there would be no to do so— that Harrow still valued their years of friendship enough not to strike at him. 

They remained still, staring at one another for quite some time. There was much that needed to be said, but Viren was scared to start and Harrow had no choice but to remain silent, save for the occasional squawk. 

Finally, Viren swallowed the dry lump in his throat and said, “I’m sorry, Harrow.” For what he was apologizing for, Viren was unsure. For putting the soul of his best friend into the body of a bird. For keeping the dragon egg in secret. For trying to kill both Callum and Ezran. There were many things Viren needed to apologize for. Yet, he felt remorse for none it. 

Viren examined the bird’s body. The feathers were molting in places and there was a patch of exposed flesh that had clearly been torn open recently. 

Okay, so maybe he felt a little guilty. 

“Life as a bird seems to be tougher than I thought,” he added, trying to ignore the weight on his chest that was suddenly making it difficult to breathe. “Of course, if you had just stayed in the castle then you could have continued to live a pampered life.”

Harrow screeched at him in response to the snide remark. His talons slowly raked through the sand with ease, making Viren shiver as he imagined them slicing through his skin. 

“Look, Harrow, I know you’re upset with me,” he started. “But I truly only did what I thought was best for Katolis. You know me. You know that I just want there to be peace.” He trailed off. 

That may have been his goal when he tried to rally the human kingdoms into war against the elves, but Aaravos’ presence had twisted all of that. His quest became much darker than simply overpowering the elves that lingered near the border of Katolis. Peace would have just been a bonus after conquering Xadia and putting the elves into their place. 

“My friend,” Viren tried again. “If you are here to regain a human form, I can’t help. The soulfang serpent is back at the castle.” His eyes widened with excitement. “But, perhaps we can go back together? We can sneak in, grab the serpent, find a new body for you, and…”

Immediately, Viren’s thoughts shifted to Lukale, the soldier that Claudia had killed in order to revive him, and the absolute horror he felt when he learned what she had done. It was only at that moment did Viren truly understand the weight of what he had asked of Harrow the day the moonshadow elves attacked. Suddenly, his reluctance made more sense.  
It had been wrong of Viren to put Harrow in such a position. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and he meant it. 

Harrow unfurled his large black and green wigs, preparing to take flight. 

“Wait!” Viren exclaimed. “Please. Harrow. Don’t go.” 

“Dad?”

Viren turned. Claudia was standing behind him, a look of concern on her face. She pushed down her hood and rushed over to his side. Her hands cupped his face and her brows furrowed.

“What are you doing?” she demanded. “You shouldn’t be out here alone.” She glanced down at the river, and asked, “Please tell me you didn’t drink any of this water, Dad.”

Viren narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

She sighed, brushing the damp bangs off his forehead. “This isn’t the river that I get our drinking water from, Dad. This one comes from the lake at the top of the mountain and has some sort of illusionary magic in it.”

He pulled his head free from her hold and looked across the river where Harrow had been moments before. There was no sign of the large bird anywhere. Viren had just been hallucinating.

“Come on,” Claudia said, helping him stand. “Let’s go back to where it is safe.”

They walked back down the hill in silence, which surprised Viren. He had thought for sure that Claudia would have yelled at him for venturing out against her orders. Instead, she occasionally glanced at him to make sure he was still following. Her eyes betrayed her concern, so he knew that she had something on her mind. 

“Claudia,” he began, but she held out her hand to stop him.   
“Is Harrow still alive?” she asked. 

Viren tightened his grip around his walking stick until his knuckles turned white. She must have overheard him talking to the illusion. He might have been able to pass the conversation off as a delusion due to the effects of the magic, but he was tired of hiding things from his daughter. 

“In a sense,” he admitted. Then he explained everything to her. She listened quietly as he told her about the soulfang serpent, and how he forced Harrow’s soul into Pip after the king refused to take the body of one of his soldiers. How he had planned to free Harrow after the elves had been dealt with and the threat against his friend’s life was over. 

They reached the cave just as Viren finished with his story. He could tell by her body language that she was uncomfortable with this revelation, which was understandable. If he had lied about something this big, she had to be questioning everything else Viren told her recently. 

“Claudia, I—”

“—Don’t,” she interrupted. She grabbed right her arm with her left hand and tightened her grip on the sunfire staff. “I need some time to think.” Claudia pulled her hood back over her head and cast her eyes to the ground. “Stay here, Dad. I’ll be back later.”

Viren watched her go without attempting to stop her. It might have been a mistake telling his daughter the truth, but perhaps she would be able to help him find a way to help Harrow without having to take yet another life. If she were responsible for returning the king to Katolis then maybe she would be pardoned for her actions at the battle of the Storm Spire.

For now, Viren would give Claudia some space. They could speak tomorrow. If she even decided to come back after learning the truth. 

Exhaustion was taking over him after the hike up the mountain and the emotional talk with who he thought was Harrow. Even though it was still early, Viren wanted to curl up next to the fire and sleep the rest of the day away.

The moment Viren stepped into the cave, he knew something was wrong. There was no gentle thumping of a heartbeat and the light from the cocoon was shining brighter than usual. Then, suddenly, the light faded and something tore through the chrysalis and emerged from the cocoon. 

Horns. White hair. Startouched skin. He looked just like he had in the mirror.

Viren gasped, “Aaravos.”


End file.
